VooDoo Part I
by gothic nightmare
Summary: Duo's hurt by Heero. Duo is running in anger and saddess, and stumbles upon an old market. There he's charmed to an old lady's shop, and there he finds what just might help to get Herro back...


VooDoo  
  
Part I  
by Raven 8 2002-03  
  
ahhh...this is actually my first fanfic I'm typing up, not my first fanfic, but I've actually decided to take time out from my busy world to type up this fanfic for all you viewers out there. Uhm...ok, some notes ^.^ :  
  
things that are in tildes ((~)) are in thought ex: ~DAMN THAT HURT!!!~  
  
things that are in these // \\ mean to phase somewhere or to some time. ex: //earlier\\  
  
this is a **YAOI** fanfic. So there are male+male relationships, if you can't handle it, look somewhere else for fanfics....:P  
  
The song VooDoo by Godsmack is NOT mine. Neither are any of the GW characters....though I wish Duo was ^.^;;;. They are property of Sunrise - Sotsu Agency and Bandai Entertainment.  
  
Oh yes, it's in Duo's POV, just ta let you all know  
  
And....just incase you didn=t noticed already..it=s a songfic...the song is VooDoo by Godsmack.  
  
-_=Raven=_-  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
I'm Not The One  
Who's So Far Away  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
~You bitch, you pig, How could you?~  
  
//earlier\\  
  
"..." he just sat in silence.  
  
"I asked ' How are you ' answer me, Hee-man!"  
  
"Hn.." go figure...the usual answer.  
  
I grabbed his arm to drag him away, but he wouldn't budge.  
He'd been doing this for days. Ignoring me, not going along with the whole "relationship" deal.  
  
I let go of his arm, it fell limply.  
"What is with you!?" my voice raised slightly.  
  
"..." DAMNIT!!! That same dull answer again.  
  
"Talk to me!!"  
  
Somehow I know I'd regret saying that, demanding him to tell him his "thoughts". Because..the next words that came out of his mouth, were like the venomous bite of a snake.  
  
"No..There's nothing more to talk about..." he was silent for a moment..." You won=t see me again..ever..."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
When I Feel The Snakebite  
Enter My Veins  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
I stood there silently, possibly for the first time in my life. I could feel my mouth trying to shape out words, but nothing came.  
"I...I..." I said stupidly.  
Then Heero left with the same damn expression that he came into my life with, stone cold...  
  
************************************  
  
So, I stood there in that same spot in the small flat for what seemed like hours.  
  
Moments later, a soft knock upon my door.  
  
"Who is it!?!" I screamed, holding back my tears.  
  
"Um...Relena Peacecraft! I come here to seek my one and only true love that I-" she was cut short when I slammed the door open on her face.  
  
I saw her crash to the floor, out cold. Then I ran out of the building, my tears blurring my eyes.  
  
************************************  
  
Leaning on the wall to my flat, I saw where I was. The streets....I had spent my childhood here, but now...it just seemed so forlorn and dark.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Never Did I Want To Be Here Again  
And I Don't Remember Why I Came  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
How long I ran, I don't know.   
  
Stumbling, tripping, and bumping into people and trash. All I know is I never want to go back there....  
  
************************************  
  
Thoughts are racing though my head, angry and defeated ones.  
  
~You bitch, you pig, How could you?~  
  
Sobbing violently, rubbing my eyes like a child  
  
~I love you...~  
  
One cruel thought passed my mind, what made me come to him? I couldn't remember at all how "we" came to be. Was "we" just a spurt of the moment, desperate search for love? Did he "dump" me because he didn't need me anymore?  
  
My eyes still damp, I looked around...How strange...  
  
~Where the hell am I...?~  
  
I was in a dimly lit alley with a few small market stands on either side.  
  
I sniffed in, and at that moment, my nose caught a scent. I don't know what the smell was, of a sweet but sour nature, I could tell at least that. I followed it the best I could.  
  
"Do you like it..." the voice..with a hostile calmness in it.  
  
I looked up to see that I had walked into some sort of mystic store. Candles, masks, beads, carvings...  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Do you like" she paused " that scent...?"   
  
It was an older woman, her skin was very pale. She had a bit of weight on her. The shawl around her shoulders covered her body. She held a small incense stick, the tip was lit.  
  
"...It reminded me of someone. Sweet but sour....more sour than ever now..." I answered.  
  
"Now, now. There=s no need to be like that. Come, look around. I have many a treasure...."  
  
My eyes glanced around the small shop. Trinkets, artifacts and such.  
  
"Come and look at this potion list..."  
  
"Potion..?"  
  
"Or these shark teeth"  
  
"Those are ni-"  
  
"And also the..."  
  
I cut off listening to her, and looked around once more.  
  
My eyes caught a medium-sized box in the corner. Wiping the last of my tears away, I walked over to it. The strange writing for my interest.  
  
"Hey!" I shouted, unneedingly, " What's-"  
  
"VooDoo..." she answered, the one word sounded like it would bring damnation into the world.  
  
"How do you open it?" I messed with the locks, and she slammed her hands down on top of it.  
  
"This box...conceals many evils...Evils of love, passion, lust, hate, and many others...I may be used to help, charm, or destroy others....but I remind you...Evil!!!"  
  
~Love...  
Evil.....  
Heero....  
  
I could use this to my advantage. If I could charm him....no....I couldn't.....But..Evil...Love and evil. I wasn't going to let Heero get away so easily...~  
  
"How much?" I demanded.  
  
"It's not for sale!" she snapped.  
  
"Everything has a price, now name yours damnit!!!"  
  
"Come, come now...Why don't you just look at th-"  
  
I grabbed the box, slamming a fistful of money on the counter, and ran out.  
  
I heard a shrill and dark laugh behind me  
  
"EVIL!!!!!" the cackling laugh of the old lady followed me for several moments...  
  
************************************  
  
I stopped under a street light, catching my breath. I looked closely at the box, on it was the writing that I at first, had not recognized. Didn't look too foreign...it said:  
  
bGiza Fi Usita Kwa Kweupe/b  
  
~Hmmmm....~  
  
I'd have to find out what that meant later, but now it's back to the flat...  
  
************************************  
  
Pushing open the door to my flat, letting the light from the hallway flood in....It seemed forbidden.  
  
My mind flashed images of what had happened earlier, how his face never changed once, but his eyes did...Biting my lip, I walked in...  
  
I sat down in a chair, under an old light, running my fingers along the sides of the box.  
  
"Giza Fi Usita Kwa Kweupe.....hmm..."  
  
~VooDoo...I know it's of African culture. This text sounds like Swahili....Darkness...path...Darkness In The Path Of Light!!!~  
  
"Whoa..."  
  
These words gave a new meaning to the box, but I picked the locks, and took the top off anyway.  
  
There were a couple spider webs and a little bit of dust covering the objects inside. I took them out one by one....Damn, they were strange...:  
  
Chalk...  
"Magic" Wax...  
A little book with a skull on front of it.....  
A short stick with a small skull tied to it.......  
A large square of black cloth.....  
A couple round black and white candles...  
  
And lastly was something strange. It was a silk bag, small. It was a deep crimson, blood red crimson. I twirled it around in my fingers for a moment, and opened the drawstring.  
  
It looked like powdered iron, though doubtfully it was. I breathed in, bad idea....I felt everything spinning, and soon, my face met the floor...  
  
****End Part One****  
  
So, whatcha think? I'm going to be putting Part Two up soon, so keep tuned, sporks!  
  
I know it's kinda spaced out between the lyrics, but i really don't give a flaming rat's ass what you think....If you want to write a fanfic, you can write it how YOU like it..so, bleah....:P  
  
E-mail me with comments: Darkkitsune02@hotmail.com  
  
-_=Raven=_- 


End file.
